


Quick Attack

by FunBug9731



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A pinch of hiccup whump, F/M, My first fic, pls be nice!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunBug9731/pseuds/FunBug9731
Summary: A quick story about hiccup and ze dragon riders! A little Hiccup whump. Lotssss of toothless and Hiccup friendship, it’s sooo cute!
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Quick Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! Hope u enjoy this little fic

Quick Attack

“Toothless get off!” Hiccup cried as once again the dragon woke him up with a slobbery lick. “You know that doesnt wash off!” He sat up, smiling at the dragon. “Am I wrong to say that you want a morning flight?” Toothless pranced around the room in response. “All right, alright, Im getting up.” Hiccup sat at the edge of his bed, strapping on his prosthetic before putting on his armour. “I’m comin bud” He said, blinking as he stepped into the early morning sun. He got up onto Toothless and they took off. They flew in perfect sync, it was almost like they could read each other's minds. They did a couple tricks and it was as they were doing a lap around the island when they saw it. A fleet of dragon hunter boats were heading towards Dragon’s Edge, moving in obvious haste. “Let's get a closer look.” Hiccup said. They headed out of the cloud cover and swooped closer. That’s when the hunters saw them. Arrows and boulders from catapults came flying at them. Toothless was having a hard time dodging them all. “We need back up!” He called. Toothless obviously agreed, and they turned and flew away.   
Everyone was eating breakfast in the clubhouse when Hiccup burst in, shouting: “To your dragons everyone! The hunters are here!” They all immediately obeyed, yelling for their dragons. They took off and followed Hiccup as he led them to the ships. They took cover in the clouds while Hiccup explained. “They’re armed to the teeth with arrows and catapults. Aim to sink the ships. Let’s go dragon riders!” The dragons roared and they were off. It was a hard battle. The hunters launched everything at them, never seeming to run out of ammo. But the riders were good, and soon there were only 3 ships left. They flew in a V formation towards them, Hiccup leading the way. Just then. Hiccup turned to direct the riders when BAM! A catapult boulder hit him and Toothless. Hiccup went flying off Toothless. Toothless without his rider was unable to fly so he spiraled out of control. He managed to grab Hiccup before both crashed into the sea.   
Meanwhile, the other riders finished off the three ships and turn whooping to go back to Dragon’s Edge when they saw Toothless hit the water. “HICCUP!” Astrid screamed and went diving into the ocean after them. The other riders watched as Stormfly came bursting out of the water with Hiccup and Toothless in her claws. Thankfully, the beach wasn’t too far away and Stormfly was able to get them there. She dropped them on the fine white sand then landed not far away. Astrid jumped off her dragon and raced to the bundle. All Toothless could do was moan as she opened his wings to reveal Hiccup, drenched and unconscious. She grabbed him and laid him on her lap, checking his pulse. “He’s alive!” She said to Toothless, and he cooed in relief. She hugged him close as the other riders landed around her. That’s when he woke up, turning on his side as he coughed up seawater. “Shh shh, Hiccup, it's okay!” Astrid said. Toothless came and started licking his rider. “Toothless get off!” Hiccup said, smiling at him anyway. He went to sit up, but clutched his stomach, cursing as he fell back. “Hiccup whats wrong?” Astrid asked. “Stomach… hurts” He lifted up his shirt to show a nasty bruise. “Oh Hiccup we’ve gotta get you back to the edge!” He nodded in agreement as Astrid picked him up and set him onto Stormfly, then got on herself. “Snotlout ride Toothless!” She called as she took off, heading toward the edge. Snotlout grumbled as he got on Toothless and they took off, Hookfang not far behind.   
Astrid took Hiccup right to his hut and laid him in his bed. He looked at her, smirking and said “I’m not a baby you know.” She laughed and said, “well your stomach is deeply bruised and you can’t sit up. What else was I supposed to do?” “Fair point” he replied, chuckling himself, then stopped abruptly because it obviously hurt him. “I'm going to go get you an ice block from the clubhouse. She left right as Snotlout and Toothless crashed outside of Hiccups hut. Toothless shook off Snotlout and rushed into his riders hut. “Stupid dragon” Snotlout muttered, rubbing his back and heading to the clubhouse. Toothless nudged Hiccup and he smiled saying “Good job bud. We got all the ships!” He cooed sadly, looking at his stomach. “It’s not your fault bud. That boulder was going to hit us one way or another.” He snorted, unbelieving. “Besides, you were directing the dragons on where to go. It’s ok. You were distracted.” Astrid came back in at that moment with an ice block wrapped in a cloth. She set it softly on his stomach. He winced, then relaxed as the ice settled on his stomach. “Thanks Astrid" “I'll always be here.” She replied, smiling at him.

THE END


End file.
